Heartbroken
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: What happens when Jeremie lies to the gang and they see him with someone else....
1. heartbroken

I decided to write this because it was a dream. It is in Aelita's POV(I played her in the dream so it made sense.)Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

I was heading back to my dorm after my classes. Mrs. Hertz gave Odd a wake-up call in his class. I tried to warn him but he sleeps so hard.She noticed when she was giving back quizzes..

Then i heard a knock on my door."Who is it?"I shouted through the empty dorm

"It's Yumi,Odd and Ulrich are coming with me to get some root beer. Wanna come?"she asked through the door

"Sure, what about Jeremie?"I asked opening the door to her

"The guys said not to bother him. They said he got a 95 on a quiz and he is sulking."Yumi replied

"Oh."I told her then grabbed my bag. We headed outside and met Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey princess."Odd tells me starts to walk with Ulrich and Yumi. I run to catch up and asked about Jeremie's quiz

"Yeah, he looked like a mule!"Odd described him

"Like you in your sleep."Ulrich comments

"But I am the handsomest around!"Odd exclaims

"In the barnyard!"I giggled with the others joining in.

We finally got to the place that sells root beer. Jeremie recommend it so I had to go here. We sat down and asked for 4 bottles. The waiter came quickly back over to us with our drinks.

I really started to think as a started to drink my root beer,"Jeremie should come with us, I mean a 95 is a good grade and it will barley lower his grade average."

"Hey, guys. I am going to call Jeremie even with his sulking he should have a good time."I asked

"I'll call him."Yumi offered

"I am going to the bathroom."I asked then thought,"I have to look good for him"

As I head toward the bathroom I swear I heard Jeremie's voice. Then what I saw next shocked me. As I turned around as I heard his voice I saw him sitting with another girl. Then I thought at least he wasn't kissing her. The I jinxed it. He started kissing her. More passionate than he had ever kissed her.

I ran to our table in tears."What's wrong princess?"Odd asked coming over and giving me a hug.

"Just look by the bathroom."I cried

They glared over and saw what I saw.Then I broke out of Odd's arms and ran outside."Don't go after her. First we have a bone to pick with Jeremie."

Normal POV

All three of them went over to Jeremie's table with fierce eyes. burning at Jeremie.

"Hello Jeremie."Yumi said pissed off way.

"Hey guys. GUYS. What are you doing here?"Jeremie shouts

"You recommend to Aelita so we all came."Ulrich told him

"All of you, even Aelita is here?"Jeremie questioned

"She was here. Until she saw you."Yumi told him

"I have never seen her so sad before. I think you really did it to her this time."Odd tells him and runs outside to see how Aelita was doing

"Hey Aelita, how are you?"Odd asked softly

"What do you think. The guy I loved and loved me back was cheating on me!"Aelita cries

Odd gave her a big hug and held her close. Jeremie came outside to apologize.

"Hey, don't you have a date to go to."Odd yells at Jeremie for being in Aelita presents.

Aelita turned around to see who it was. Jeremie saw her face. Odd was right. Her eyes were red and her face getting all red and teary.

"Aelita I am sorry."Jeremie asked reaching for her

She threw his hand off and ran past him.Odd following.Yumi and Ulrich coming out following to. Jeremie was going to follow when he was cut off by Odd.

"I don't think you are allowed to come. Don't you have someone else to attend too?"Odd sneered

"I really got into a mess this time."Jeremie thought and headed inside.

Jennifer(A/N the girl he went with)was not there. She must have left.

Jeremie left a tip and went to his dorm. Hearing Aelita's soft cries next door all night long.

"what an I going to do."Jeremie thought as he pondered this thought all night long...

Well review and tell me if I should get Aelita and Jeremie back together?Please review!


	2. Odd is on the case part 1

i have been busy with my computer lately. I was also bored to death so I decided to type up the next chappie! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2 Aelita's POV

"I still can't believe he kisses other girls behind my back. I know I am thinking crazy but why would he do that to me. I mean I did possibly everything with him. I even slept with him. Am i just a test dummy so he doesn't mess up with the pretty ones?"I thought to myself as I got up ready for school.

I wore a pink skirt with a lace white top. White and pink sandals with my juicy lip balm. Before I can walk out the door there is Odd standing there is Odd in the door way.

"Aelita, I want to know if you are OK and that I could walk you to class."Odd told me in one breath

I didn't know what he was heading at but i liked how he cared so much."OK."i told him as we headed down to the science building.

Odd's POV

"I feel so bad for her."I thought to myself,"Why would a girl go out with Jeremie and then make-out with her.It doesn't make sense. Maybe i should be a sleuth and find out what is up with that low-life Jeremie."

"So Aelita, how have you been."I asked trying to get some answers on Jeremie

"My boyfriend just cheated on me. besides that i am pretty good."Aelita said angry

"Well... before Jeremie went out with the girl. Was he acting strange?"I questioned her

"Odd, what are you up to?"Aelita questioned me with a giggle

"Nothing, just answer the question."I told her

She made the cutest giggle in the world and said,"Jeremie was normal. One thing though he did skip a few classes and has been on his phone a lot more the he normally does.Also he wouldn't let me stop herring how good the root beer place was. It started to scare me. He usually asked me on Friday and we go out on Saturdays. Lately he hasn't asked me once.Now that I think of it he has bee acting weird "

"I see, i see. well what would he do if her tried to talk to you?"I asked. I was getting good info out of this

"He would answer, by not as cheerful."Aelita told me solemnly

I nodded and we got tot the building. I would have to investigate Jeremie's acting today in class today

Jeremie wasn't the happiest thing neither was Aelita. As she as she saw him tears started to form but, i stopped them with a hug.

I asked if I could switch seats with Jeremie. i mean if i sat next to a A+ student then maybe It could rub off on me. Mrs. Hertz actually agreed with me and I did get a few answers right.

I was thinking of Jeremie a lot of the time too. i thought why would Jeremie repeatedly tell her about the root beer place. This is case is harder than I thought.But I will NEVER give this up.

Finally the bell rang and I headed outside. It was lunch but I had to miss it. i really regretted that.

I know Jeremie eats when he sulks so He went to the cafeteria. That left me with his room.

I went inside his room(his door was unlocked, what a smart guy!)

I searched the bed first. I laid in it and it felt like a lump of stone.No wonder why he never sleeps!

I felt around and I found a box under the bed. I took it out the box. There was a code that was used to open it. I did everything except on thing. Angel. I punched in and it worked. I slowly opened the box and it was the girl Jeremie went out with.

These pictures were marked all up though with a sharpie. One with meet later, one with date Saturday. It looks like they have been going out for a while. Then at the bottom of the pile I found a note.Looks like a journal entry from the Saturday we saw Jeremie and that girl

_Dear Journal,_

_The last date messed up big. Jennifer and I kissed! then we became closer than ever. At that same moment we kissed Aelita stepped in and saw me and Jen's kiss.Now she and Jen are mad at me.I love Jen and Aelita. I just don't know what to do. I knew Jen since i was like 2. Aelita and I battled an evil super computer together. I need to think this one out. I don't think a virus will help me or Xana..._

_Jeremie_

Whoa, this is really weird. I HAVE to solve this case now. Or Aelita may be hurt some more...

I put the case away and left Jeremie's room... Enough investigating for today...

Why won't Odd stop being detective! Review to find out!Detective part 2 in next!


	3. Odd is on the case part 2

I am so sorry i haven't updated as soon as i would. I am really lazy lately.

I have a research project on Cleopatra due. well to put it simple it is crazy here.I finally got to this chapter so i you like!

Chapter 3 Odd's POV

I just finished investigating the criminal's place. IN my pile of negatives i found a positive. Pictures of Jen. What i have concluded was i watched too many detective shows.

Since i have such a brilliant mind i have found out Jeremie has been with this girl for a while. It has also came to me that he needs a new wardrobe.

Now it is off to talk with Jeremie.Hehehehe. This will be fun.

I head over to Jeremie's room and knock on his door. All i hear is a weird noise.

I open the door and there is Jen and Jeremie naked together. Kissing each other. I was so shocked i blurted out,"Jeremie, how could you do that to Aelita."This time tears were in my eyes. Even though i wasn't the one being hurt.

"Odd! please don't tell Aelita."Jeremie pleaded to me

"Sorry Jeremie. You have gone too far."I cried and ran out of his room heading to Aelita's. As soon as I step in front of her door, about open it. I heard crying. I couldn't put this news on Aelita in this state. II still opened the door and entered it.

"Aelita."I said softly putting my arms around her

Normal POV

"Odd."Aelita says and cries more.

"It's OK. Everything will be alright."Odd said embracing her.

"I don't know what to do anymore."Aelita teared and buried her head into Odd's chest.

Then the door was banged on.

"Aelita, stay here. I am going to leave but stay by the door. It is probably Jeremie.Act like you did before i came."Odd whispered and opened the door. Indeed Jeremie was there.

"I will talk with you later Jeremie."Odd said like there was nothing wrong.

As soon as Odd walked away(not really)Jeremie jumped on Aelita. Odd runs and listens by the door.

"Aelita."Jeremie exclaimed and went over to Aelita. He kissed her softly like an apology.

"Jeremie please."Aelita moaned and leaned back from his pressure on her.

"Aelita, I love you so much."Jeremie exclaims and starts to remove his pants and her skirt as well.

"Jeremie. I don't know what to say."She told him as he completely removed his pants and her skirt.Now he was working on her thong(A/N i know, why would she wear a thong. She was depressed and she took it out by wearing a thong. OK.)and his boxers.

"Aelita, I want to stay with you forever."Jeremie whispers and removes her thong and his boxers.

"Aelita you are going to be mine."Jeremie tells her as he kisses her, Aelita not kissing back.

Then Jeremie did the unexpected and broke her barrier.Now he was holding her down as he moves about her for about 10 minutes.

"Jeremie... please... stop."Aelita whined and broke free.

"Aelita why?"Jeremie asked

"One, i lost my virginity to you.Not a good thing.Two i now could be pregnant.Three i could now get horrible diseases."Aelita yelled and threw on her cloths that we lost.

"Oh, i never thought of that."Jeremie said thinking of Jen... He put on his clothes and said "I better go now."

Odd heard that and ran down the hallway knowing what had just happened.

Odd's POV

I can't believe Jeremie went ahead an raped Aelita. I know she didn't have control but why would he do that.Is he on drugs?

I saw Jeremie passing by. He looked sad, like when he got a 98 on a test.

Hehehe. That was a priceless face. This time it was a lot more depressed.

As soon as he was out of sight i ran into Aelita room.

"You heard everything didn't you."Aelita cried

"Yeah, I am so sorry. I should have come in."i said upset

"No you did the right thing. Since you didn't come in you and Jeremie still have a friendship."Aelita told me

"Would rather ruin my friend ship with that guy than see him hurt you."i told her

I now realized my feelings for her. She was an angel, an angel that had her wing damaged. I need to help her fix that wing and show her to fly again.

"Aelita, i think you have the right to know this.Jeremie went a head and did the same thing with Jen. Just she did it back.Just before he came in to have fun with you."I told her

Tears went down her face "Odd, you know why i asked him to stop."Aelita asked me

"Why?"

"Because i don't love him anymore. He took away a part of me. But as soon as you helped me that part has been filled up."she told me

I was so happy. Aelita loved me.

I kissed her and she kissed me back. Then what you can say it was a repeat of what Jeremie and Jen did. Just better...

That's all. Sorry. I am so bad at writing lemon scenes. Just use your dirty minds.Review!1


	4. Odd's is sooo sorry

Hey. I been updating like crazy. I hope you like it! The research project is over! YEAH!

Chapter 4 Odd's POV

So i wake up the next morning, I totally forgot what happened but Aelita was in my arms. AND WE WERE NAKED! It was the best feeling ever!

Wait, did i penetrate her. If i don't remember it than i must have. Oh no. Aelita's gonna hate me. If i do crazy things to her, and so did Jeremie, i am going to be stuck in loser lane!

I put on my clothes and ran out. Went in my room and cried. I could be hurting Aelita. I could be ruining her life. Well so could Jeremie.The only way i could help is if i ask Jeremie for some answers.

Before i left for Jeremie's dorm i hung out in mine.Thinking of what to say,for a hour there was a knock on my door. I went and opened it. Aelita was there.

"Odd."Aelita tells me with no emotion

"Aelita."I replied and turned away

"Odd, please don't feel bad. You didn't do anything. If you did i promise everything will be fine. That is why i love you. Everything is OK with you."She told me putting her arm on my shoulder

"I could have ruined your life."i admitted

"Odd, please. You could someone who is helping me so much possibly do that." Aelita told me,i was happy she said that but it still couldn't get off me that i could really hurt her now

"Aelita, you cried when Jeremie hurt you like that.I don't want to be another him."

"You're not, you're the guy who took away that pain from me.But now you have it and you have to stop. I know it feels bad but it is just an emotion."Aelita told him

"Aelita, i can't stand you being hurt."I kept on saying

"Odd, now you are repeating yourself."Aelita told me and hugged me

I had a total break down. Then she kissed me and i knew she loved me because i could feel it.

"Odd, i love you and that is what counts. That is the past."

"I love you too, but what i did could be the future."

"Well then, we will get through it together, alright."Aelita said to me wiping my tears away

Then i got up." I am going to wash up. You made me feel better Aelita."I told her and left the room

That is all, i know it is a horrible, short chapter but i had to get Odd's feelings out of the way before i continued.


End file.
